


Чашка

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Жила-была обычная Чашка. Совсем обычная. Белая, с синим слоником на боку. Она очень гордилась и любила его. Рядом с ручкой, которая, кстати, тоже была синего цвета, как слоник, была небольшая щербинка.





	Чашка

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Бубь  
> Первая публикация на дайри 17.08.2011  
> Примечание: для J.Queen.

Жила-была обычная Чашка. Совсем обычная. Белая, с синим слоником на боку. Она очень гордилась и любила его. Рядом с ручкой, которая, кстати, тоже была синего цвета, как слоник, была небольшая щербинка. Чашка помнила, как получила эту небольшую ранку. В тот день человек мыл ее, но она выскользнула из его рук. Она не специально, но мыло было таким скользким, и пальцы немного щекотали. В итоге она оказалась в раковине. С отбитым кусочком. Она почувствовала, как хозяин испугался за нее. В тот день Чашка пообещала себе, что будет терпеть, как бы ни было щекотно. Она слишком любила хозяина, чтобы расстраивать его.  
Чашка не разбиралась ни в возрасте, ни в красоте, но считала, что ее хозяин самый лучший. Она любила утра, когда он наливал горячий, крепкий кофе и, обхватив ее, медленно пил терпкий напиток. В такие моменты, когда кофе был очень горячим, он касался ее краешка очень осторожно, почти что нежно. И Чашке это нравилось. А еще она любила холодные зимние вечера, когда хозяин наливал горячий чай, садился в кресло, заворачивался в плед и нежно обнимал ее, грея замерзшие пальцы.  
Чашка очень любила своего хозяина, и знала, что тот ее тоже любит.

Но в один день всё поменялось. Хозяин пришел домой как обычно - вечером. Как обычно налил себе чай и сел в гостиной. Но он не включил телевизор, не стал читать книгу. Он сидел и смотрел в пустоту, лишь иногда постукивая пальцем по ее боку. Чашка поволновалась немного за него, но решила, что завтра обязательно всё станет как раньше.  
Но на следующий день хозяин был снова такой же. И на следующий тоже. Всю неделю он был сам не свой. Перестал смеяться, большую часть времени проводил в тишине и в глубокой задумчивости. Чашка не на шутку разволновалась за хозяина, но что она могла сделать, чтобы помочь ему? Ведь она даже говорить не умела.

В один из таких молчаливых вечеров зазвонил телефон. Он звонил редко, и обычно это значило, что человек уйдет куда-нибудь и вернется поздно. Но в этот раз было по-другому. Она почувствовала волнение хозяина. Почувствовала, что его пальцы дрожали, когда он ставил ее на журнальный столик.  
\- Привет, - он говорил тихо, но Чашка слышала нерешительность в его голосе.  
\- Нет, я не спал… Да… С радостью, - она почувствовала что он робко улыбается. – Тогда до завтра.  
Этот звонок определенно взволновал хозяина. Но Чашка, она была просто Чашкой, и не понимала человеческих чувств.

На следующий день хозяин волновался больше обычного. Он пролил кофе на стол. Что-то забыл дома, и ему пришлось возвращаться. А вечером пришел позже обычного. И был всё так же взволновал, но что-то изменилось в этом его волнении. Он чему-то радовался. Быстро попил воды и пошел спать. Даже не посидел с ней. Чашка решила обидеться на хозяина. И завтра утром постараться остудить его кофе как можно быстрей. Она точно знала, что холодный кофе хозяин не любит.

Но казалось, что утром он даже не заметил того, как быстро остыл кофе. Казалось, что он вообще ничего не замечал вокруг. Но Чашка не могла долго злиться на него, особенно после того, как почувствовала, что его настроение улучшилось. Хозяин словно порхал по кухне. И она была рада таким переменам. Это значило, что вечером он снова нежно обнимет ее. И они вместе будут смотреть телевизор.  
Но вечером всё было совсем не так, как ожидала Чашка. Конечно, хозяин забрал ее с кухни, обнял одной ладонью, совсем не так как она любила. В другой руке у него был телефон. Он что-то писал, получал сообщения, тихо хихикал, порой прижимая Чашку к груди. Он совсем забыл об остывающем чае и о телевизоре.

Это продолжалось почти месяц. Чашке доставалось теперь совсем мало любви, так, во всяком случае, ей казалось. Но вскоре она поняла - почему. У хозяина кто-то появился. Увидела она его одним дождливым вечером.  
\- Давай заходи, - послышался веселый голос хозяина.  
За всю свою жизнь Чашка видела мало гостей в этой квартире.  
\- Ты замерз, наверное. Иди в душ, согрейся, а я пока чай приготовлю.  
\- Но… я не могу… - послышался голос какого-то парня. – Так неудобно…  
\- Неудобно спать на потолке - одеяло сваливается, - рассмеялся хозяин.  
Чашка скучала по его смеху. Она даже была немного благодарна этому человеку, который, наконец, рассмешил хозяина.  
Этот вечер ей тоже понравился. Гость и хозяин сидели очень близко друг к другу. Чашка чувствовала, что хозяин волнуется. Но не понимала почему. Ведь совсем недавно он звонко смеялся. А сейчас нервно поглаживает синего слоника на ее боку.  
Она почувствовала, как незнакомец приблизился к хозяину. Его рука дернулась, и он пролил немного чая на ковер, но даже не заметил. Это показалось ей странным. А еще странным показалось то, как близко они сидели, и их лица были совсем рядом. Нет, Чашка совсем не понимала людей.

Парень стал частым гостем в их доме. Как-то раз он даже остался ночевать. Вот этого Чашка совсем не ожидала от хозяина. Ночью, если бы Чашка не была заперта в шкафчике и у нее были руки, она обязательно вызвала бы полицию. Потому что из спальни доносились странные звуки. Она волновалась за своего хозяина. И гость ей уже не так нравился.  
Утром состоялось близкое знакомство с ночным посетителем. Он открыл шкафчик, где она стояла и ждала хозяина.  
\- Чжэ, какую чашку можно взять?  
\- Моя со слоником, - послышался сонный голос хозяина. Чашка возликовала. Теперь она знала имя своего хозяина, ведь прожив с ним не один год, она так и не знала его. – А себе выбери любую другую.  
Тут ее ручки коснулись пальцы. Тонкие, длинные. Руки гостя были нежными, так показалось Чашке. Теперь она понимала, почему хозяин пригласил его. Ей понравилось то, как аккуратно он наливал кофе, как осторожно нес ее в спальню. Чашка была удивлена тому, что хозяин позволил принести ее в спальню. Сам он такого никогда не делал. Чашка видела только кухню и гостиную.  
Когда-то Чашка слышала слово «дружба», и смутно понимала, что оно значит. Она решила, что этот человек - друг хозяина. И решила относиться к нему хорошо.

Теперь друг хозяина всё чаще проводил ночи в их квартире. А Чашка так и не могла привыкнуть к звукам, доносившимся из спальни. Хоть утром и убеждалась, что с ее человеком всё в порядке.  
Через какое-то время хозяин открыл дверцу и поставил рядом с ней еще одну чашку. Она тоже была не новой. На ее боку был желтый жираф.  
\- Мини, у тебя какой-то дурацкий жираф на чашке.  
\- Не хуже твоего слоника, - рассмеялся друг хозяина.  
Их лица снова были очень близко.  
«Почему они всё время так делают?» - подумала чашка.  
«Потому что люди так проявляют любовь друг к другу,» - ответила ей та, что с жирафом.  
Чашка решила, что теперь у нее умная соседка, которая поможет лучше понять жизнь хозяина. Ведь даже не смотря на несколько лет, проведенных вместе, Чашка всё еще не понимала своего человека.  
«Ты же поможешь мне?» - спросила она.  
«Конечно, ведь теперь мы будем жить вместе. И мне кажется, что долго.»


End file.
